The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a fixing device for fixing a transferred toner image to a sheet with pressure and heat.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a transfer portion is provided for transferring a toner image corresponding to a print image to a sheet, and a fixing device is provided for fixing the toner image to the sheet with pressure and head of a fixing roller and a pressing roller thereof. When the sheet is not transported, a rotational speed of each of the fixing roller and the pressing roller is adjusted. Accordingly, a temperature difference between the fixing roller and the pressing roller is decreased. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the sheet passing through the fixing device from being curled (refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-316199
In the conventional image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, it is still difficult to properly fix the toner image to the sheet, thereby deteriorating image quality.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image with high quality.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.